


Im here by force

by Hannah_2003



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Jensen Ackles, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jensen Ackles Being an Asshole, M/M, Top Jensen, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_2003/pseuds/Hannah_2003
Summary: Jared is a poor boy who is leaving with his always drank boy friend.Well Jensen isnt the best boy friend
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Im here by force

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.   
> I hope you like it🙏💜

Jared's pov

Jared!" Jensen yelled outside of our shitty one-bedroom house. He must be drunk. He yelled a lot when he's drunk. "Jared, baby, I'm home! I fucking love you!"

I getted off of the couch, leaving my cold beer on the coffee table. I may not be old enough to drink, but Jensen is, and that's his supplier as well as my supposed "fiance". A drunken proposal inside of a dive bar isn't exactly what i would call romantic or legitimate. At the time, it was sweet. I was drunk too, drunker than any 17 year old has ever been. I stupidly accepted Jensen's proposal.

Now im here a year later 18 years old, a high school drop out and living with a semi-violent, possessive, crude construction worker. He puts food on the table, but sometimes, as soon as the money comes in, it's spent down at the bar, just like tonight. I didn't go because i had to "work", and by that i mean i blew 15 guys while high for money. Im not a prostitute technically, at least that's how i see it. I never let them fuck him. That's Jensen's job.

But for how much longer?

I looked out of the window of our house, annoyed when i spots my fiance outside. He on the curb, swaying and slurring his speech with a half empty bottle of beer in his hand. I hadn't seen him so plastered since last month. He beat the fuck out of some guy who cat-called Jared. They split before the cops came. Jensen was lucky that night, but it wasn't the first time he would've been arrested.

I love Jensen so fucking much that it hurts, but im not so sure if i can do this anymore. How long until he kills a man? How long until he pissed off the wrong guy? How long until he gets himself killed? I dont wanna think about it. I instead opened the front door, keeping my sweater wrapped firmly around him. I powerwalksd up to Jensen who has a shit eating grin in place. Damn him for being so handsome.

"You're fucking drunk." I scoffed.

Jensen grined,taking some form of amusement from this. "Yeaaah? So? What do you care?"

I rolled his eyes, dragging Jensen into the house. There's no time for this bullshit right now. The neighbors have already started to come outside to check on the noise. They don't want a repeat of the Fourth of July weekend. No, sir, not at all. Never again. Once inside, i slammed the door shut, snatching the bottle away from Jensen. Im angry, fuming at the only man i ever loved, the man i gave my virginity to.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I shouted. "Do you wanna go back you jail, you dumbass!?"

"Gimme my fucking beer back, Jay."

"No!" I threw the bottle at the wall behind Jensen, watching it shatter. "I'm not letting you waste away like this. You need help. Stop doing this to yourself."

Jensen's nostriled flare. He's beyond pissed now. "That's rich coming from a whore. How many dicks did you suck to be able to pay this month's rent?"

"Don't call me that, you motherfucker! You should be on your knees thanking me for paying anything around here! God knows you don't contribute. It all goes to the fucking bar."

"Shut up, whore."

For his harsh words, i slapped Jensen across the face. It's enough to rile him up. Jensen winds up, slapping me back just as hard. This is definitely not the first time we struck each other, though it could be the last. I touched my cheek slowly. It's gonna bruise soon, leave a mark. Jensen sobers up quickly, assessing the damage to me and the broken bottle.

"I can't do this anymore..." I sayed, voice cracking. "I can't stay with you."

Jensen started to break down. "Oh my God...Jay. Please, no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Get off of me!" I yelled when Jensen hugged me . I tried hitting him, pulling away, kicking, but nothing worked."Let go of me!"

"Jay, please don't leave me. I'll change! I'll do it, I swear! Just please stay. We're supposed to get married. I love you."

I'll change.

I love you.

Please stay.

All words he's said so many times before. I know that Jensen loves me, i do back, but our relationship is toxic. Then again, who knows what Jensen could do if i left him for good. The man is super possessive, the slightest glance from another guy is enough to send him in a murderous rage. So, i stoped fighting, albeit reluctantly. I kissed Jensen slowly at first, drying my tears with my sleeves.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay." I whispered "I'm right here. I'm gonna help you. We're gonna get you help. I love you."

It's scary. This kind of love is dangerous, capable of destroying lives, but it's passionate, and exciting, and gives me a reason to breathe. I allowed Jensen to touch me, feeling up the most intimate parts of his body. He tastes like cigarettes and whiskey.  
He hugged me tight and kissed my cheek i putted my head on his chest and he kissed my head and nuzzled his nose around my ear and kissed it slowly. "Im sorry... I'll change" jensen whispered in my ear and i know its bullshit, but i cant do anything or say anything. I wrap my hands around him.  
"Alright.... Lets get you to bed, yeah." He nodded and went toward the bedroom and lay down on the bed. "Come here jay i need to feel you." He said and i lay down beside him and he wrapped his hand around me and kissed my neck and sucked it. He smells so bad, like im in bed with a bottle of cheap whiskey. He kept kissing and my neck and lips for so long. Then he came on top of me and took my shir off.  
"Jensen stop it i cant right now." I said and tried to push him away. But he didnt move.  
"Umm baby ofcourse you can" he said while he is sucking my neck. "I SAID GO AWAY." i yelled, he looked up at me with angry eyes.  
*WAHT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? im your fiancee and i want to fuck you." He yelled louder. "No you have no right,not untill you can be my REALL fiancee, untill i dont have suck 15 men in a day to rent for this fucking shitty apartment... You are not my fian...." He grabbed my hair and pulled it back hard, so his lips are against my ear.  
" You have no right to yell at me you bitch... "  
He pulled my hair harder and i yelped in pain and i can feel my tears. "L...let me go... Jen" he didnt listen and made me lay down on the bed again. "Listen to me jay, you can never leave me.... I will come for you and i will fine you and then i will make your life hell. And if you ever be with someone else i'll kill that sonofabitch and then i will lock you in the house and never let you go out again." He said and my tears rolled down on my cheeks. Hw came closer and licked my salty tears and the bite and licked my ear.  
"How can you do this to me... I dont want anything just stop drinking like this jen please." I said and looked up in his eyes.  
"You knew how i was when i proposed to you." He said and pinched my nipples and then licked on one of them and teased the other one with his fingers. I moaned a little.  
He went downer and licked my stomach and then he took my pants off and pushed two fingers in without any lube. "God Jen use a lube please.... Please." I said. "No baby its your punishment for being rude to me." He said and pushed another finger in and i moaned in pain. "Jen please it hurts please."  
I said yelling. "Shhh" i screamed in pain. "Jeeen please dont please." He putted his lips against my ear. "Tell me you love me... Tell me beby." I screamed. "Please please..."  
I said in pain. "TELL ME.... YOU...LOVE...MEEE." He said with every thrusts. "I... I love you... I love you please...."  
After that he came in me and then lay down besides me. He wrappes his arms around me. My tears rolled down on my cheeks and i fell to sleep crying.  
The next moring when i waked up jensen wasnt here in the bed.  
I got off the bed and went to the kitchen and made coffee for myself then i went and sat on the couch. I cant believe this life. Jensen is probably in another bar. And i have to seat here and do nothing. I heard a knock on door, so i got up and went toward the door and opened it. "Stephen... Hi." I got i little worry, stephen is my friend but that doesn't matter to jensen, if he sees another man here he will get mad.  
"Hi jared.... I came here to see you. I missed you man." He said and hugged me. Honestly i missed him too. My life was so different before Jensen. I was in highschool, i had a lot of friends , always in paries and watching movies with my friends. I was ok, untill Jensen came in my life. We never been a really boyfriends. He was like this from the first day. "Me too steph... Me too." I said and putted my head on his shoulder and my tears rolled down on my cheeks.  
"Jay man... Whats the problem??you should tell us man we can help you." He said i know thats not possible. "Im fine just a little fight with jensen." "Oh yeah?? So whats the bruises on your cheek?" I shaked my head. "Nothing just leave it. Its nothing." I said and im sure hi knows its bullshit. "Dont mess with me jared. You are 18 but you look like thirteens. I know that asshole is hearting you.... Just let me help you. You know you have me and chad and justin just dont be scared please."  
I wish i could. But yeah thats true i hate jensen sometimes but i also love him.  
"Leave it stephen, come in lets have a beer like old times." He sight and nodded and came in and sat on the couch. "Im sorry i know its shitty... But this all we have." I said and he nodded smiling. "So tell me are you going to college?" I asked while i took a sib from my beer. "No not this year, i needed a little rest so i'll wait untill next year." He said and i nodded. "Yeah thats good... How is chad?" "Nothing new... The same stupid person he was." I looked down for a minute so i can hide my teary eyes. "I miss him." I said in a shaky voice. "I can tell his to come and see you jay you know he will." I shaked my head. "No steph please. You know how chad is he will give me trouble with Jensen." He nodded sadly. "Ok Jay i wont, but look, whenever you felt you need help or anything, you know we are always here for you. You should just call." He said and i smiled. "i know, thanks steph." He smiled and hugged me again. I putted my head on his shoulder and he started patting my hair. It fells safe.  
The next thing i knew was something pushed me back, i looked up and saw jensen's furious eyes. He took stephen's collar and started punching him. I ran toward them and grabbed jensen's hand and tried to stop him from punching my friend.  
"Jensen please stop,,Jen please he is just my friend you know that." I said crying and he looked at me. "I dont fucking care who the fuck he is, he has no right to touch you... I will fucking kill him." He said and punched him again. "Please stop you are killing him."  
I finally spreaded them. "Jen please we will talk jus...." "You son of a bitch, you suppose to be his boyfriend, how dare you rase you fucking dirty hands on him you fucker." Stephen yelled. "he is my own boyfriend and can do whatever the fuck i want to him." Jensen yelled back and my tears rolled down on my cheeks. "You dont fucking own him." Stephen said. "In this you didnt know, i do own him... He is MINE you here me sonofabitch?? Mine. Now get fuck out." Jensen yelled and his face in red from yelling so loud. "Stephen go its fine, just go." I said crying. "I wont leave you here with this monster." "LEAVE, NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO ME." i yelled and pushed him out of the hous and shut the door. "Jensen just let me explain..." He slapped me on ny cheek. "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO BE WITH ANOTHER MAN." My tears rolled down. "I wanst with him Jen... Please." He slapped me again and i sobbed. "Shut up,you cant leave the house without telling me. YOU HEAR ME??." "Yes... Jensen please you are drank ok we will talk later..." He took my hair and pulled it back. "Stop telling me im drank or i swear i will burn you right here." I nodded sobbing. He let go of my hair.i cant take it anymore, he will kill ne one of these days. I went to the room and took a big bag and threw all of my clothes in that and went to the door. "Where the fuck are you going.?" Jensen said. "Im leaving, i cant stay with you." I said sobbing. *No jay you cant leave me. This wasn't my fault come on." He said pleading. "Wasn't your fault? Jensen look at my cheek... LOOK AT MY FUCKING CHEEK."  
I yelled."Alright look im sorry, i was drank i didnt know what im doing, just stay." I freed my hand from his hands. "NO I DONT WANT TO. You can drink to death i dont care anymore." I wanted ro move but he grabbed my shoulder and threw me to the wall. My head hit the corner of the wall and i felt a warm liquid on the back of my head. "JAY,,JAY COME ON ARE YOU OK?? jay man wha...." I heard jensen but i couldnt answer or open my eyes. 

Jensen's pov 

I didnt know for minute i dont know what to do. I took my phone and called 911.  
"Hello sir, 911 what can i do for you."  
"My boyfriend hit his head... P...please just help... He.. he is bleeding." I can fell my tears.  
"Ok sir please control yourself we are on our way. Dont move his head." I nodded like she can see me. But i cant talk.  
After 10 minutes they came and took him to the hospital. "Please tell me how is he." I said .  
"He is in a coma. Honestly we dont know what will happen you should wait." So i just sat there.

After two days he is finally awake.  
"Can i go in??" I asked and he nodded.  
I went inside and saw him laying on the bed.  
"Jay?" I said softly but he didnt look at me.  
"Jared." I wanted to take his hand but he pulled back.  
"Look im sorry... I dont know what happened." "I know what happened...and i dont want to see you." "Jay dont please... I will stop, i will work, we will get a new house ,just dont leav. "He looked at me. "Jen you know i love you,but you should stop. If you do it ever again i will really leave." " I promis." I said and kissed his lips.


End file.
